


Salvador

by JakeDokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeDokay/pseuds/JakeDokay
Summary: Louis un estudiante de medicina, arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a un lugar no deseado. El de ojos azules pensaba que solo los adolescentes eran tan ingenuos como para tomar de un vaso de extraña procedencia, pero cuando su mirada se topa con los asustados verdes ojos de un chico en condiciones peligrosas, lo único que puede hacer es dar un paso fuera de su zona de confort y tomar al rizado entre sus brazos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Salvador

Su hermana había estado insistiendo tanto por esto a sus padres, que al final tuvieron que pedirle un pequeño favor a él.

-Por favor Louis, solo tienes que ir a echarle un ojo durante 5 horas, para asegurarnos de que en su primera vez yendo a esos lugares no le pase nada, apenas tiene 15 años. 

Su caprichosa hermana menor había insistido por 3 dias y dos noches a sus padres que la dejasen ir a una insípida fiesta en un bar de noche, al parecer alguna de sus amigas había rentado parte del bar para su propia fiesta, algo así como VIP, de todos modos el no comprende mucho como es que dejan que niñas de 15 años tengan acceso a ese tipo de lugares.

-Mamá, papá… tengo 26, ¿Qué haría yo en un bar juvenil tan insípido como ese?

Louis era todo un adulto, seguía en su carrera de medicina, trabajaba medio tiempo en el consultorio de su padre y era un muy buen ejemplo a seguir para su hermana Daisy, lastima que la menor siquiera lo consideraba un hermano mayor genial.

-Es mejor que vean a un adulto de 26 ahí que a un anciano de 48 ¿No es así?

Louis odiaba a sus padres por haber concebido a su hermana a una edad tan avanzada, siempre era él el que tenía que lidiar con berrinches, desastres y problemas que su adolescente hermana traía consigo.

-3 horas.

Su madre volteo los ojos.

-4 horas.

Louis se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Bien, pero esta es la primera y última vez que hago algo así por ella.

Tal y como pensaba, Daisy salió corriendo detrás de la puerta, abrazado a su hermano mayor mientras gritaba lo feliz que le hacía ir ahí.

-Ahora escúchame tú.

Louis apuntó de manera severa su hermana, haciendo que la menor tragara saliva nerviosamente.

-Estaré desde lejos vigilandote, si veo que haces, dices o insinuas algo malo, iré por ti y nos iremos, no importa que hora o que estés haciendo, no hay segundas oportunidades, así que te comportas o dile adiós a las 4 horas de fiesta que ellos te están dando.

La joven chica asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazó a sus padres.

Louis suspiró y negó.

Daisy sonreía radiante frente al espejo de su habitación.

-¡Baja de una vez Day!

La joven chica rodó los ojos y tomó su bolso, bajando hasta el primer piso con una enorme sonrisa estirando sus mejillas.

-Cuidate mucho bebé.

Su madre besó su frente, su padre le había mencionado lo linda que lucía.

-Confiamos en ti, Louis.

El de ojos azules asintió y tomó las llaves de su auto.

Ambos hermanos se llevaban bien, había confianza entre los dos, pero cuando de carácter se trataba ambos chocaban.

-¿Tienes fiesta a las 11 y maratón de atletismo a las 4?

Louis volteó los ojos.

-A comparación de ti, yo no voy a ese lugar a llamar la atención, entre menos llamativo mejor.

Daisy era un chica sonriente y dulce, con un carácter empalagoso y alma bondadosa, mientras que Louis… Louis era más un chico serio, con apariencia intimidante y actitud fria.

-Recuerda, no tomes bebidas que no hayas pedido tu, nada de refrescos en vaso o agua regalada, ten siempre el celular a la mano, si necesitas algo mandame un mensaje, estaré observándote en cada momento, por favor cuidate mucho y disfruta la fiesta.

Daisy sonrió.

-No te preocupes hermano mayor, seré responsable por mi propio bien, no te daré molestias… espero que esta noche no sea tan aburrida para ti, gracias por traerme.

Louis sonrió un poco.

-De nada, me debes 45 favores.

La chica rodó los ojos y salió del auto corriendo, para después abrazar a un par de chicas afuera del bar.

Louis suspiró y puso el seguro al auto, colocó su capucha y revisó la hora, eran las 11 y se irían de aquí a las 3 de la mañana, máximo. 

El lugar era amplio, siguió con la mirada a su hermana, un pequeño balcón con seguridad, no había tantas personas en el y desde lejos se podía observar que las que estaban ahí eran menores. Debajo de ellos, todo estaba bastante normal, personas adultas bailando, hablando o tomando bebidas.

-¿Que te ofrezco de tomar?

Louis volteo a ver al bartender.

-En el balcón de allá arriba… ¿Venden bebidas alcohólicas?

El chico sonrió y negó.

-Por esta ocasión no, hay menores rentado ahí, ¿Vas a tomar algo o no?

Louis suspiró con alivio.

-¿Hay seguridad verdad? y… solo una botella de agua por favor.

El chico levantó una ceja curioso y asintió.

-¿No eres mayor para estar interesado en menores?

Louis irradiaba una aura oscura, sus ojos se apagaron y una línea recta en los labios fue la que se movió.

-Ahí está mi hermana.

-Oh… lo siento, te traigo tu agua enseguida.

El castaño no dijo ni una sola palabra más y echó un vistazo a su celular, estos lugares jamás le agradaron, solo suspiró y se sentó en un pequeño banco cerca de la barra y de algunos sillones, lo importante no era el ambiente que había ahí, la música o las personas, sino, que podía ver perfecto el lugar en donde su hermana se encontraba.

La música retumbaba en sus oídos, sus ojos se levantaban de vez en cuando hacia el balcón, su dedos arrastrándose por la pantalla de su celular, jugando un aburrido juego de memorama. La botella de agua yacía en la barra a medio tomar y su flequillo voló con el aire de un persona recargándose en la barra. El chico era muy delgado, piel pálida y rizos largos, tal vez un poco más bajo que el, con un rostro agradable y ojos verdes. Aquel hombre reía mientras pedía con sus dedos dos tragos de algo.

Los azules ojos del castaño se corrieron hacia un costado del chico, viendo a otro tipo, este último con aspecto deplorable, Louis pensó seriamente la idea de levantarse e ir a preguntarle ‘¿Necesitas un anexo? Conozco un par muy buenos’. El tipo veía al chico que hace algunos minutos había llegado y claro que Louis lo notó. El rizado tomó dos vasos de líquido espumoso y se fue alegremente lejos de la barra.

2:54 pm

Fue la hora que marcó su celular cuando su hermana mandó un mensaje diciéndole que en dos minutos estaría afuera. No había muchas personas en le bar como hace algunas horas atrás, ahora abundaban ebrios bailando sin control en la pista de baile.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde antes había estado el tipo esquelético, no se había dado cuenta de cuando este se había ido del lugar.

Louis suspiró y se levantó del banco, sus piernas un poco adormecidas y sus ojos un poco rojos de tanto ver el celular. Dejo algunas monedas de propina junto a la botella de agua a medio tomar y caminó lentamente hacia el baño.

_ ‘Iré al baño, no tardo nada, procura quedarte con amigos hasta que yo salga’ _

Louis envió el mensaje a su hermana mientras caminaba lentamente entre las personas hasta el otro lado del bar, entonces sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo tirado sobre un sillón color verde fosforescente. La camisa de aquella persona le resultaba familiar y cuando se acercó un paso supo el porqué. Era aquel joven chico que se había topado en la barra, su cara no se veía muy bien, pues sus rizos regados sobre ella no dejaban detallar.

La azul mirada del castaño recorrió el casi vacío ligar en busca de alguien que pareciera conocerlo, pero no había nadie interesado en aquel chico… nadie aparte de aquel esquelético drogadicto, sentado apenas unos tres sillones lejos del rizado. La turbia mirada café del extraño chocó con la de Louis, las facciones del mayor se endurecieron y su mirada regresó al joven acostado.

Caminó algunos pasos hasta estar frente al chico, vaciló un antes de apartar los rizos revueltos del cabello del joven, Louis abrió la boca de golpe cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la verde mirada del rizado, una mirada llena de miedo y lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?

El chico siquiera movió los labios, nada más seguía observando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cual es tu bebida?

Louis frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hasta donde los ojos del rizado apuntaban. Un vaso rosa fuxia, a dos sorbos de terminarse. El castaño puso su mano sobre la boca del vaso y luego lo volteo hasta hacer que todo el líquido cayera al suelo, cuando sacó la mano sus ojos encontraron un par de pastillas amarillas a punto de consumirse.

Cuando volteó una vez más hacia donde el chico drogadicto estaba ya no había rastro de él.

Cuando su atención volvió al rizado se dio cuenta de cual mojadas estaban sus mejillas, no sabía cuantas pastillas habían estado en el vaso, cuanto había tomado del vaso o que tipo de droga era.

-No llores, no te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Louis susurró en el oído del chico, para después tomar el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, estilo princesa, recorrió el sillón buscado algun celular o billetera, pero no había absolutamente nada.

Cuando el cuerpo del chico se hizo aún más suelto Louis cayó en cuenta de que estaba inconsciente. Las personas lo volteaban a ver raro, como si eso le importara.

-¿Hermano mayor?

Daisy tocó su espalda.

-Hola Day, saca las llaves del auto de mi pantalón y quita el seguro.

La joven veía con el ceño fruncido al cuerpo inerte entre los brazos de su hermano, pero hizo lo que le pidió de inmediato.

Louis colocó el cuerpo del chico en los asientos de atrás, acostado de costado, asegurándose de que si vomitaba no muriera ahogado. Después de eso se subió al auto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, dando un último vistazo hacia atrás.

-¿Es tu amigo?

Louis negó mientras encendía el auto.

-¿Compañero de salón?

Louis volvió a negar, mientras giraba el volante, comenzado a manejar.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No.

Daisy estaba a punto de ponerse a reír.

-¿Entonces qué está haciendo un desconocido en la parte trasera de tu auto?

-Está drogado.

La joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú acostumbras a tomar a drogadictos en tu auto para pasearlos?

Louis negó.

-El no esta drogado por voluntad propia, lo encontré inmóvil en un sillón, siendo acechado por otro tipo, sólo podía mover los ojos, la droga estaba en su bebida, no podía dejarlo ahí, era peligroso.

-Eso es verdaderamente terrible…

Louis pensaba que solo los jóvenes sin experiencia tenían esos riesgos, pero al parecer no era el caso.

-Nunca tomes nada que esté servido en un vaso o ya previamente abierto.

La chica asintió y volteo hacia atrás, viendo al chico inconsciente con temor.

-Él tuvo suerte de encontrarse contigo hermano mayor.

Al llegar a sus casa Louis cargó el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos y Daisy se encargó de abrir la puerta de la casa y encender las luces de la sala de estar.

-¡Ahí está mi pequeña niña! ¿Como te fue mi am...or?

Mark se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio a Louis cargado el cuerpo de un extraño.

-El se quedará en mi habitación esta noche papá, Daisy se portó muy bien, hizo caso a todas mis indicaciones, buenas noches.

Sin más el castaño subió las escaleras lentamente.

-¿Y el es…?

Daisy se encogió de hombros.

-Hablamos mañana papá, buenas noches.

La chica dio un beso en la mejilla de su padre para después correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Llegaron bien?

Jay se acercó a su esposo.

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días dijiste que cuando Louis trajera a alguien a dormir a casa sería el día que festejamos una relación formal?

Jay frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Creo que ese día llegó, querida.

Louis depositó el cuerpo del chico sobre su cama, su cabello era un verdadero desastre.

Tomó algunas de sus herramientas de práctica y revisó de pi a pa los signos vitales del joven. Cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden suspiró aliviado y caminó al baño, en donde colocó su pijama y tomó una extra para su invitado.

El chico no se había movido ni un centímetro cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación, Louis suspiró y comenzó a desvestirlo de forma lenta.

Colocó su billetera y celular en la mesita de noche, la ropa sucia y los zapatos en la entrada de su habitación.

Acercó su bote de basura con una bolsa plástica al lado de la cama, colocó un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche y arropó al joven de manera correcta, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera en una pose no mortal. Dio un último vistazo su rostro y luego cerró los ojos, listo para dormir.

Harry abrió con pesadez los ojos, acostumbrándose rápido a la luz proveniente de la ventana. Su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se sentía realmente débil.

-Despertaste, déjame traer las cosas para revisar que todo está en orden.

Una ronca voz hizo que sus vellos se pusieran de punta, un recuerdo muy borroso de la noche apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Puedes sentarte en la cama?

Cuando sus verdes ojos toparon con aquellos azules orbes su corazón dio un salto brusco.

La cara de aquel chico, aquellos ojos azules como el mar, su voz prometiendo que no le haría daño, sus brazos cálidos envolviendolo.

Louis se alarmó cuando los ojos del chico se inundaron en lágrimas.

-¿Te duele algo?

Harry negó y saltó hacia el cuerpo del hombre frente a él.

-Gracias… en verdad gracias.

Louis abrió los ojos a tope y palmeó delicadamente la espalda del rizado.

-Estaba tan asustado cuando no pude moverme más, tenía tanto miedo de todo.

-Estás a salvo ahora, pero dejame revisar que todo en tu cuerpo esté en orden.

Harry sintió, sorbiendo la nariz y despegándose del cuerpo de su salvador.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Louis preguntó mientras revisaba completamente al rizado una vez más.

-Soy Harry, Harry Styles ¿Y tu?

-Soy Louis.

El rizado asintió.

-¿Eres un doctor? 

-Aun no termino la carrera, pero si, estoy a nada de graduarme.

-¿Esta e-es tu cama?

El castaño asintió mientras veía el termómetro con detenimiento.

-P-perdoname por causar tantas molestias por favor.

Louis no dijo nada.

-Me disculpo por haber retirado tu ropa si tu concentimiento, pero necesitaba revisar que no estuvieras herido. Todo luce bien, sacaste la droga de tu sistema cuando vomitaste en la madrugada, pero en verdad te recomiendo que hagas unos examenes de sangre, para descartar toda posibilidad de que algo malo te haya pasado.

El rizado sintió sus mejillas arder y asintió.

-Tu celular y billetera están sobre la mesa, puedes cerciorarte de que no revise nada en ellos.

-No se como podré pagarte todo esto.

Louis vio directo a los verdes ojos del chico, causando lo que siempre en las demás personas, un poco de miedo.

-No tienes porque pagar, solo hice lo correcto, odiaría que a mi hermana le pasara algo como esto.

-Oh… ¿Tienes una hermana?

Louis asintió.

-Toma agua, tus labios están secos.

El rizado asintió, mientras con sus temblorosas manos tomaba el vaso de agua.

-Estás realmente pálido, ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?

-Y..yo, estoy tan avergonzado de todo esto, por favor dime como pagarte todo esto.

-Tu puedes pagarme…

El castaño se acercó hacia el cuerpo del rizado, estando a centímetros de su rostro, Harry no se hubiera imaginado que este guapísimo doctor quería que le pagará con sexo, no es que se queje, pero estaba tan débil que quizá no podría hacerlo bien. Harry cerró los ojos y separó un poco los labios, listo para pagar las molestias que había causado.

-¿Q-que haces? tus ojos estan rojos pero no podía verlos bien de lejos.

Harry sintió sus mejillas rojas hasta morir, él tontamente había creído que el doctor le daría un beso.

-Perdoname por favor…

-¿Quieres que te dé un beso?

El rizado negó, aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Yo solo pensé que querías que yo te pagara con ya sabes…

-Puedes pagarme yendo a hacerte unos examenes para asegurarnos de que todo este bien en tu cuerpo.

-Seguro… seguro, puedo hacer eso.

¿Porque el chico se veía tan decepcionado?

-Si quieres un beso puedo darte un beso.

Harry estaba a punto de negarse, pero sintió sus mejillas siento presionadas por las manos de Louis, obligándolo a alzar la vista, sus verdes ojos brillaron al ver lo apuesto que ese hombre era y cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del mayor su estómago se convirtió en la casa de miles de mariposas.

-Louis, la puerta está abierta, ¿Este es el medicamento que me pediste verda...d?

El padre del mayor entré a la habitación del castaño, deteniéndose a medio camino cuando vio a su hijo besando al joven de mejillas rojas recostado en la cama.

-Tocaré la próxima vez.

El mayor salió de la habitación como un rayo.

-L-lo siento mucho… yo… yo.   
-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-No tenías que besarme… lo siento, en verdad estoy siendo un tonto.

Louis frunció el ceño.

-Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte, toma un baño y bajemos a desayunar ¿Bien?

-Esta bien Louis…

-Si necesitas ayuda solo llamame.

El rizado asintió, mataría al estúpido de Liam por irse primero de la fiesta.


End file.
